


spark up

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Ship Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6, university.</p>
<p>There's still a passion under that demeanour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark up

**Author's Note:**

> A rough continuation of [Day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5939884).

Ushijima's frown was a thunderous thing. It drew two sharp lines between his brows and seemed to thin his lips, making his nose seem somehow sharper as he stared down the length of it, eyes hard and unimpressed, the clouds of displeasure darkening them.

It was, besides thunderous, a terrifying thing to come face to face with and need to stand up to, but if Oikawa could persevere through this, it would be a feather in his cap.

"You heard me correctly," he said, making sure his shoulders were straight and his chin was raised, forcing his haughtiest look on his face, turning until he only needed to glance at Ushijima from the corner of his eye. It was the quietest argument he'd ever been party to, the guards outside surely having no idea they were having more than a particularly enthused discussion. "I'm not going to university."

Letters and scrolls, followed by neatly folded packages lay scattered on his desk in the adjacent room and several of the couches surrounding it, their contents skimmed over and put aside with a distinct lack of impression. The cramped handwriting spelling out benefits and thrills, boasting previous scholars did little to entice him.

"Why not?" Ushijima asked him; the words seemed grit between his teeth, dragged out by the tail when he'd surely rather retreat and give up. They had come too far for that, this tenuous courtship stolen in-between meetings and parties, taking each topic they discussed to find more of a feel of who the other was, finding themselves at odd ends of trivia, stowed away in their minds for future use. Ushijima liked apples, and would kill for apple pies.

"I-" Oikawa faltered, unused to being questioned. Being a prince, he realized, meant the vast majority of men in his vicinity would nod yes to his every whim and only voice their protests when he was far, far away. The uncertainty and almost-fear wanted to turn to a sort of scared anger - his fight instinct wanting to rear its ugly head until he stifled it under a veil of learned logic. "I don't want to."

Those eyes seemed not to soften at his mediocre reasoning, Ushijima's armour creaking softly as his arms crossed in front of his chest. They were strong and steady, as definite and final as the decisions he made every day.

"It's not worth it, for me," Oikawa started, turning unthinkingly to face Ushijima fully again, the haughty mask falling from place. It seemed to thaw Ushijima, if only slightly. "I'm needed here, to help, and learn to reign. If I want to learn, I have tutors... but university would be of little use to me, when I'll never stray from the path of being a prince."

He paused, trying to order the protests that had made him put down each of the prestigious bundles of letters trying to coax him to their campuses.

"I want to be here for my people in legislation and the courts and... I want to be doing something," he ducked his head, awkwardness creeping through him to put it so blatantly. It seemed idealistic and childish to think it so easy, but there was no better position for it than prince of the realm.

He startled as a hand rested on his shoulder, its warmth seeping in to him.

"That's... an admirable stance," Ushijima said, his voice seeming to have gentled. He'd seemed at once on fire and frozen up when he had stood from his perch by the window after Oikawa had announced his decision, a passion he'd rarely displayed since they'd met so many moons ago.

"Thank you," he tried to laugh it off a bit, caught on the adrenaline leaving his body where it had flooded itself with an anxious survival instinct. "I... appreciate your concerns. No one else challenged me on this. They didn't care if it meant much to me, but only agreed."

He stepped closer, seeking closeness in the wake of his revelation, fitting himself into the curves of Ushijima's body. A bit of metal prodded at his lowest rib, but it was a small price for being allowed an embrace when they had so far kept their distance for fear of impropriety. He felt Ushijima's chin rest on the top of his head, then felt the sigh run through his body.

"I will only do this if my silence is not a requirement," he said, shifting to press a kiss to Oikawa's forehead. "I will not hold my tongue if we are to be together."

He seemed to wait, anticipate an answer, maybe, as his arms tightened subconsciously around Oikawa's shoulders, his thumb rubbing a tight circle on Oikawa's upper arm.

"That sounds exactly what a spoiled prince like me needs," Oikawa said, lips curling into a small smile. It seemed to have a half-truth to it in that any noble was to some extent spoiled. Lifting his head, he hesitated, then decided to beg a kiss from him.

Exactly what he needed, indeed.


End file.
